


Damn Cute Heels

by LarissaBlue



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaBlue/pseuds/LarissaBlue
Summary: Coming home from the CCPD Awards Night, Iris comes across an issue with her high heels. Will Barry be able to help her solve this "tight" situation.





	Damn Cute Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on AO3, and of course I decided to make it West Allen. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> PS. Keep in mind that I wrote this quickly since I got the idea out of nowhere. Don't forget to leave a Kudo and a comment. Love you!!! Have fun reading the one shot :)

Every two years at CCPD the employees had an awards night to celebrate the outstanding work the cops and workers at the department accomplished in the last few years. This year Barry was nominated as great CSI. Iris was extremely proud of her husband and couldn’t wait to see Barry receive the certificate he deserves. 

“Iris we are going to be late if you don’t hurry it up.” Barry said impatiently since the ceremony began in about 20 minutes. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m trying to put on these heels. They are sort of small cause I’ve had them since college.” Iris answered back out of breath because of the intense workout she was doing attempting to put on the cute black high heels. 

“Then wear something else, Love.” Barry responded desperate to be heading out.

“But they match my dress,” Iris whined, “and Felicity is borrowing the only other heels that would match this outfit.”

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. It was impossible to be annoyed at the love of his life. Once Iris was finished slipping on the heels they headed out to the car. Iris looked stunning in her dark blue dress, and Barry as well looked not so bad himself. Iris always enjoyed the sight of her husband in a tuxedo. Even though Barry badly wanted to speed off to the police department, Iris wouldn’t allow it. She said it’s because it would be suspicious arriving so quickly without a car, but Barry knew it was because she didn’t want to mess up her hair in the rush. Either way Iris won and they took the car. 

***

At the awards night everyone looked fancy and the night was well planned out. Joe and Cecile were the hosts for the night and began to call up the winners of their award after everyone has settled down and finished their dinner. 

“And the winner for best and most hardworking CSI this year goes to Bartholomew Allen!” Joe yelled out into the microphone. 

Everyone clapped as Barry made his way to the front of the room. He grabbed the certificate and the small glass trophy in the shape of a magnifying glass. Before walking up to the microphone to say his little speech, he hugged Joe and Cecile for the prize he earned. In the distance Barry expected to see Iris with her award-winning smiling, clapping her hands as loud as she can, yelling his name at the top of her lungs. Instead Iris’ head was under the table doing God knows what. Barry walked back to his seat smiling at everyone who congratulated him for his award. Once he reached his chair Barry asked if she was okay. 

“I’m fine, it's just that these shoes are killing me!” she whispered yell so the officers besides them at the table couldn’t hear her complaint. 

“So I guess your not fine then.” Barry whispered back.

“You can put it that way.”  
Iris tried to tug off the heels, but they wouldn’t budge. 

“Uh Oh” Iris said horrified. 

“What?” Barry said as his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Their stuck…” Iris muttered under her breath.

“Their what?!!” Barry yelped. 

“I think we should head back home.”

***

Back at the loft Iris got straight to work trying to yank those heels off. 

“DAMMIT CUTE HEELS, WHY WON'T YOU SLIDE OFF!!!???” Iris yelled exasperated.  
Barry was as well tugging on the left heel as Iris was desperately pulling at the right heel. 

“Maybe you should have gone with flats.” Barry suggested.  
Iris was too busy and frustrated to notice what Barry was commenting. She continued her attempt at pulling off the shoe, working up a sweat on her forehead. The left heel was beginning to slip off to Barry’s surprise as he continued to pull harder. 

“I think I almost got-” 

CRASH!!!

Barry flew to the wall behind them dragging Iris with him. The left heel was in his hand as Iris laid on top of him. 

“Hey I got it off” Barry laughed rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. The wall really did an impact on his head. 

“Oh thank God” Iris said before kissing him.

Barry broke the kiss to ask about what they were going to do with the other heel.

“We’ll figure it out later” Iris replied leaning again to feel Barry’s face against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you liked the lil story I stirred up for you hungry West Allen fans. Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think and a Kudo if you're up for it.  
> Hasta Luego ~Lari


End file.
